Marcus Flint and Katie Bell: Our Story
by human sacrifice
Summary: Katie Bell and Marcus Flint had a perfect relationship, until an unsuspected surprise showed up
1. Under the stars

Okay, just so you don't get confused. Everything that's inside an asterisk* are Katie's thoughts. The words inside this thingy[ ] are Marcus's thoughts.  
  
The night was cool. A full moon shone brightly in the night sky. They kissed tenderly underneath the stars. He pulled her down gently to lay her down on the soft quilt that he placed across the cold hard floor of the castle rooftop.He went on top of her, showing her who was in control. She coated in his warm embrace. She could feel his body pressy against hers. With his hand supporting her head, he brought her closer into himShe looked into his eyes. Never had anyone looked at her the way he did. The way he looked at her was special.   
  
*This is what I want, I want to be with him. With Marcus.Then why am I so nervous?*  
  
His right hand was running up her leg, "Ooooh..."Katie moaned.  
  
*Just a little more now....*  
  
SHe started to tug on his robes when he stopped her and reminded her that that was his job. He stood up and stripped himself with ease. He laid back down upon her, and ripped off her clothes in one swift motion. A cold chill ran up Katie's spine. Seeing her shiver, Marcus took it upon himself to keep warm by wrapping his arms around her once again, and pulling her into another deep, hot, passionate kiss. When they stopped for breath, both were huffing and breathing more deeply than ever. He took a glance at her face, she smiled.  
  
[She's so beautiful. Look at her.It's gonna happen now, there's no stopping it.]  
  
He wanted it, so did she. He was ready to thrust himself into her, inside of her.   
  
*No, I can't do this*  
  
"Don't Marcus, please" she said as she pushed herself away from him. He got up, "What's wrong?"   
  
[I don't understand...everything was okay...but she stopped me]  
  
"I don't know Marcus. I'm sorry. I thought I was ready but I'm not" she said, as she tried hard to fight back her tears. But she couldn't take it any longer and burst out crying. "It's okay, it's okay." he hugged her tightly.  
  
[Did I hurt her?]  
  
Author's note:  
  
I hope you guuys enjoyed this, leave me some reviews so I can continue this. I'm need some ideas. 


	2. Pregnant

to **baabaa**: thanks for reviewing. sorry it took me so long to update  
Reminder:  
  
Katie's thoughts **  
Marcus's thoughts []  


It was a bright beautiful sunny morning. "Come on wake up!" said Angelina. Eyes half open, but half closed, Katie sat up. She was exhausted from last night.   
"You've been to see him again haven't you?" Angelina asked as she sat down on the bed next to Katie.   
  
Katie paused for a moment. Everything hit her at full impact. She'd just been reminded of EVERYTHING that happened last night.Tears started to stream down her face.   
  
"Nothing happened, I wanted it to...but it didn't."   
  
Angelina hugged her friend. She knew why Katie was so tear-stricken. Earlier, when they were in their fifth and sixth year, Katie had her heart broken by her fellow teammates, Oliver Wood and Fred Weasley. It has taken a lot out of Katie to get over them, but thats easier said than done.   
  
"Come on, let's go have some breakfast shall we?" and Angelina and Katie made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Sitting there across the room at the Slytherin table was none other than her boyfriend Marcus. He was surrounded by his usual gang of friends: Bletchley,Higgs, Derrick, Bole, Warrington, Montague, and Pucey. He looked up to see Katie entering, their eyes met. She quickly let her gaze travel toward the Gryffyndor table. She took a seat next to Alicia and Angelina sat across from them.   
  
*I can't take it any longer, I have to tell them, they're my best friends."   
  
"You guys, I think I'm pregnant." "WHAT?" gasped her two friends. Apparently they were so loud, that everyone in the room was staring their way.   
  
"Mind your own bloody business" Angelina sneered.  
  
Everyone turned away. Just then Katie heard quaint footsteps, but it was getting louder, and closer to her. She felt a warm hand upon her shoulder.   
  
*Marcus...*   
  
"Katie," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders "are you all right?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine" she said quietly. Then she turned to him, "Listen I need some privacy right now ok."   
  
[What? She's usually always happy to see me.]   
Marcus looked hurt by this, but he left.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Is Marcus the father?" Alicia snapped at Katie.  
  
"Of course he's the father, isn't he?" Angelina demanded.   
"Well, something happened during the Christmas break, when you two went home." She took a deep breath before starting again. "There were only a few people who stayed here. The only people who I know were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Oliver, Percy, and Marcus. There were some others, but I didn't really notice them. It happened on Christmas eve. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go our for a walk. But then I heard Filch 'round the corner. So I had to force my way in, to the divination room. I waited there for a while. When I was about to leave, this eerie feeling crawled over my skin. I looked up to see someone coming toward me. The room was too dark and I couldn't make out who it was. Then saw him take out his wand and wave it over me. Before I knew it, I was placed under the rogvais charm.   
  
"Wait, what's the Rogvais charm?" Alicia asked.   
  
"Honestly," Angelina responded "have you learned nothing from Professor flitwick? The rogvais charm temporarily makes a person blind and deaf."   
  
"Well if you two are done, I'll continue." She shot her friends nasty looks and they nodded.   
  
"Okay," she started once again "He started to undress me and...." she went on and on. A few minutes later, "After he reached his climax, I felt him release into me. Then I felt him get up and leave. By the time the spell wore off, I was all alone."   
  
Her friends looked frozen, their mouths gaping wide open.   
  
"You were raped. How could Marcus do that to you? That's it, I'm going straight to Professor Mcgonagall." Angelina said.   
  
"No, you can't. I don't know it was." Katie said.   
  
*Maybe it was a mistake. I shouldn't have told them*   
  
"Listen, you can't tell anyone." Katie had a deep tone in her voice.   
  
Alicia: "It probably was Marcus. Just tell him you're pregnant with his baby"   
  
Katie: "Oh yeah, and nine months from now, what if it wasn't him and I give birth to some kid with red hair and freckles? Or a kid with blond hair with porcelain skin?"   
  
Angelina: "Are you suggesting Fred or Oliver could have done this to you?"   
  
Katie: "Like I said, I don't know. 


	3. Baby Boom

Reminder:   
  
*Katie*   
[Marcus]   
  
  
  
  
It was nine months later.   
  
They had graduated from Hogwarts. She and Marcus had gotten married. She told him about what happened. Surprisingly, he took her into his arms.   
  
"You know I love you, and I promise I'll treat this baby as if it were my own." Marcus told her.  
  
[I can't believe it. She should've told me earlier, but I forgive her]  
  
*I wanted it to be him, I'm scared. Who's the father?*  
  
The next day, Marcus had to leave for work, he had a Quidditch match against the United Puddlemere Reserve. He was happy, he would reunite with his long time arch rival, Oliver Wood. As soon as he left, Katie started feeling strong contractions. Luckily Angelina and Alicia stopped by the house for a visit just in time. They apparated her to the hospital. Katie was checked in to one of the rooms.   
  
"Uhhh, its coming, the baby's coming." Katie was screaming in agony.   
  
She never experienced a pain like this, she was holding onto her friends hands.   
  
"PUSH" yelled the doctor, who looked a lot like Madam Pompfrey.  
  
She wished that Marcus was here to be with her, but she knew how important Quidditch was to him, so she decided not to tell him that she'd gone into labor.   
  
*I'll just wait, by the time I give birth, maybe he'll have won the game*  
  
After another aching push, she felt her child slide out of her. But they took the baby away to be cleaned. She had only caught a glimpse of the baby, but it was covered in red and some other liquids.   
  
Angelina: "Ow, I think you broke some of my bones off here."  
  
Alicia: "Yeah" groaning and massaging her hand.   
  
Katie: "Sorry guys, could you do me a favor and send an owl to Marcus"  
  
Angelina: "Sure."  
  
Angelina scribbled on a small parchment and hooked it to the leg of an owl sitting on the ledge outside the window. The owl zoomed away out of sight.   
  
Angelina: "Looks like he'll be here soon, that owl's traveling pretty fast."   
  
No later than five minutes had passed when there was a loud bang and Marcus had apparated into the room.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to be here for you. How're you feeling?" he said.  
  
Katie smiled "I'm fine, how was your game?"  
  
"Not that it matters a lot now, but we won."   
  
A few minutes later, the baby was brought back into the room.   
  
"Good news.." said the doctor "it's a boy!".   
  
No one could see the baby, he was all wrapped up in a cute light blue blanket. He was placed in Katie's arms. She cuddled him at once.   
  
*Okay, this is it. I'll know who my baby's father is*  
  
She pushed the blanket aside, away from his face. Everyone leaned closer to Katie.   
  
*Oh my gosh*   
  
[I can't believe he's the father...I'll kill him]   
  
Angelina and Alicia: "Oh my"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, guess who the father is. You'll never believe it! 


	4. The beginning of the end

Author's note: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. But for those of you who still want to know the outcome, here it is. Hope u like it.  
  
The entire room was dead silent. Angelina and Alicia slipped quietly and unnoticed out into the hallway.   
  
"Did you see the baby?" Angelina exclaimed(obviously very shocked by the sight), "It can't be. How could this happen?" Alicia   
  
replied, "How did what happen? All I saw in there was a beautiful baby boy. You should be ashamed of yourself Angelina. After   
  
all, a child is still a sweet innocent child, no matter who the   
  
father is." "Oh... you're right. But I'm not the one you should be lecturing..." Angelina said.   
  
Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall.   
  
Ron was scarfing down his lunch, as usual. "So Harry, what's on your mind now?" he asked as he watched the dark-haired boy   
  
take his glasses off, wipe the lenses with his tie, and put his glasses back on. All of thiswas done, without Harry ever   
  
taking his fixated gaze off of the boy sitting across room surrounded by his usual lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. Realizing that   
  
Ron was waiting for answer, he shook himself out of the trance. "Uh, what was that again?" "Harry are you all right? What's   
  
going on?" Harry sighed. "I can't seem to get my mind off of something...something that happened a long time ago." Just as   
  
Harry was about to go on, the bell rang. "Wait, tell me later. I don't want to be late for flying classes. Especially on the   
  
first day." he added, with a high nose, "Though, what need do we have for this class anyway? You being Gryffyndor seeker, and   
  
me as Gryffyndor Keeper." Harry snorted, "Don't get too cocky now. We still have a lot to learn. Have you any idea of who the   
  
new teacher is? Fred told me that Madame Hooch retired." So they walked down to the Quidditch Field.   
  
"Aw, bloody hell! We're paired with Slytherin for this class?" Ron shouted. "It's not like I'm too happy about seeing you   
  
here Weasley." said Draco Malfoy, sneering at him.  
  
"All right, break it up you two." said in a lovely scottish accent, "Good afternoon. I'm sure all of you remember me as last   
  
year's Gryffyndor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. I will be your co-teacher this year.""What? I thought you had a job on the   
  
United Puddlemere Reserve? Oh, that's right. They probably dumped you didn't they?" Malfoy scoffed. Oliver turned toward   
  
Draco and said sternly, "As a matter of fact, I am on the UPR, but Dumbledore personally asked me if I would like to co-teach   
  
the flying class. Such an honor from Dumbledore himself is not something I would turn down. Also, 50 points off from   
  
Slythering for your highly unnecessary remark, MALFOY." "Wha...50?" "I changed my mind, 60. You'd better shut that hole of   
  
yours while you're still ahead."   
  
Back at the hospital:  
  
*So it was him. He's the one. Oh sweet baby, I love you. I'm so happy to be blessed with you, but I can't believe   
  
that he's the real father.* Angelina rocked him slowly, back and forth, cuddling him in her arms. When the baby was finally   
  
asleep, she stood up to lay him in the crib. Then she walked over to her love, hunched near the window. He winced when she   
  
put her hand upon his shoulder. His eyes were in deep thought, full of repressed anger. His arms were folded across his  
  
chest. [Katie..............]   
  
"Marcus... tell me, what are you thinking?" *If only I knew what was going on in that head of his. Does he still love me?*   
  
  
  
"Marcus, if you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll understand. I'll pack tonight and find another place to live."   
  
[She wants to leave me?]   
  
"No, of course not. How could you think that I'd want you to leave? I love you Katie, with all my heart. I told you that I   
  
would always love you, and treat this child as my own, and I will." He took her hands in his, brought them up to his lips,   
  
tenderly kissed them. Suddenly the baby started crying, Katie moved forward, but Marcus stuck his hand out, stopping her.   
  
"No,let me." He walked over, and gently picked the baby up and took him in his arms. Being an only child, it was something  
  
new to Marcus. He'd never experienced something like this before.   
  
[Hey little one, I guess I'm your daddy. I won't ever let him try to take you away from me ok]   
  
and the baby stopped crying. "I think he likes you" Katie smiled. Marcus embraced the child and gave a him a little peck on   
  
the cheek. He slowly put the baby back down and looked out into the hall, where he noticed the clock. "Oh no, I'm late. Sorry   
  
Katie, I have to go. But I'll be back soon." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on her forehead. He apparated   
  
as soon as Angelina and Alicia came into the room. "Is everything all right between the two of you?" They asked. But Katie   
  
just smiled.   
  
*Yes, everything's okay.*  
  
Once again, back at Hogwarts:  
  
"All right, everyone grab a broom." Oliver told his class. "Excuse me Wood, but why did you call yourself a co-teacher?"  
  
Harry asked. This question seemed to be on everyone's mind, because they all turned their heads to Oliver and Harry,   
  
listening intently on their conversation. "Well, that is because I am a co-teaching this class along with my arch-rival, he   
  
spoke up louder for the entire class to hear, "Marcus Flint." Upon hearing this, Malfoy broke out into a wide-toothed grin.   
  
"Flint? This will be good. Of course he'll go easy on me." he told himself.   
  
As everyone grabbed a broom, walked out onto the field. "Wood, sorry I'm late. Did you cover for me?"  
  
"Don't worry, I talked to Angelina earlier and she told me everything." Oliver responded. Harry eyes grew big as he saw this  
  
"Ron, do you see this. It's like they can actually stand each other." Apparently Malfoy was thinking the exact same thing   
  
because he blurted, "I can't believe this. Flint, aren't you going to beat him up or something? This is Wood, remember. I   
  
thought you hated him!" [How dare you talk to me like that, like you're my friend?]  
  
It all happened so fast. Flint turned around in a split-second, and pulled out his wand. Pointing at Malfoy, he yelled out   
  
words to the Rogvais charm and Draco, in shock, fell over on, hitting the ground flat on his face. "Let's see how you like it  
  
Malfoy." Everyone stared at the scene. Both Slytherin and Gryffyndor had their jaws dropped. Wood, knowing fully why Flint   
  
had done this, then called the class's attention "Okay. Moving on, everyone, kick into the air......NOW!" The class obeyed.   
  
Flint walked over to Wood and whispered in his ear, so others wouldn't overhear "Hope you dont mind, but I want to make sure   
  
Katie and the baby's doing all right, so I'm leaving early." and he left.  
  
He got back to the hospital. Angelina and Alicia were sleeping on the bed. Katie was sitting on the rocking chair, staring   
  
out the window, at the clouds moving gracefully across the light blue sky. "Katie, I'm back." He greeted her with yet another  
  
kiss. "Dont worry Katie, Malfoy got what he deserved today. And as his co-teacher, I promise, I'll make the remainder of   
  
his school years at Hogwarts, absolutely terrible for him."   
  
"Oh Marcus.......Thanks, I guess"   
  
And they both stared lovingly at their baby. Pale skinned, blonde hair, and blue eyes.   
  
A/N: So how'd you like the ending? Dont forget to review!!!!! 


End file.
